One Wild Night
by dotty dru
Summary: What do you think our favourite forensic team and FBI agent dream about? Ignore the rubbish summary. Please enjoy!
1. One Wild Night

**I'm aware that this is super short, but I've wanted to write this for ages. Please enjoy!**

Booth walked through the Jeffersonian in the dark, he'd expected there to be squints running around, but it was dead. No pun intended. A loud noise echoed through the eerie silence.

"What was that noise?" he asked his partner, who he had only just noticed.

"It was me," Brennan replied, "I grunted." Booth chuckled at this comment. He heard the noise again, but it wasn't Brennan. Something started rattling behind him and he turned to see a skeleton leaning against the wall.

"Bones is that supposed to be there?" he asked. Instead of replying she screamed and he turned to see what was wrong. He raised an eyebrow as he watched her being pulled away by a skeleton. He ran towards her as fast as possible and grabbed the hand that she was holding out. He looked down at her hand, which had now turned into bones. He let go and jumped back, falling onto his front on the floor.

Booth opened his eyes to see the floor of Brennan's office and he smiled, realising he had been dreaming.

"Good morning," she laughed from by her desk. He got back onto the sofa, where he must've fallen asleep before. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and ruffled his hair.

"Is she wearing you out?" Angela joked. She stood by the door with her bag and her friend's coat. _It must be the end of the day _he thought.

"I'll give you ladies a ride home then, shall I?" he asked with a smile. All of a sudden he heard the noise that he'd heard in his nightmare.

"What was that noise?" he said, wondering whether he'd woken up or not.

"It was me," Brennan replied.

"Let me guess, you grunted?"

"I don't grunt, Booth."

"Seeley Booth, you are delirious," Angela laughed as they exited the lab.

**I had to write that. Please tell me what you think, because I might be writing another. Of course that depends on how many reviews I get! ;)**


	2. Scars

**I wasn't actually sure whether I was going to write this chapter or not, but this idea came to me earlier. Enjoy!**

…Brennan knelt on the hard concrete floor with the cold blade of a knife against her throat. Jack Robinson stood before her, smiling sadistically. Over the last couple of weeks she had been working on a case with Booth and they had finally found the murderer. Her partner was just a few metres away and she could see the fear in his eyes.

"Come one step closer and Dr. Brennan gets it," Robinson warned. Booth pulled out his gun and aimed it. The agents behind him exchanged worried looks. "You wouldn't dare," he added in his husky voice. Booth pulled the trigger shooting Robinson in the shoulder, so that he dropped his weapon. He hurried over to the criminal, holding him by his throat against the wall.

"Booth, don't," Brennan wept. He let go of Robinson and let him slide down the wall before thumping him. The agent dashed over to his partner, pulling her tightly into his embrace. They sat on the floor together for a moment until Booth noticed something warm on his chest. He pulled away from her slightly and looked down at the large cut across her chest.

Brennan woke with a start, her whole body shaking. She threw the covers to the side and reached for her phone. Her hands trembled as she dialled a number and waited for an answer.

"_Booth_," the voice on the other end said wearily. She looked at the clock; it was 3am no wonder he was tired. She was about to speak when she started crying.

"_Bones, are you okay?_"

"Yeah."

"_I'll be right over_," he replied, hanging up. Brennan sat on the sofa for ten minutes until there was a knock at the door. She opened it and Booth grabbed her straight away, hugging her gently. They stood in the doorway for a few moments before she allowed him to shut the door and enter.

"I had a nightmare," she cried.

"It's okay. I tell you what, you go have a bath and if you don't mind, I'll stay here tonight to make sure you're okay," he suggested. She nodded slowly and left for the bathroom.

She sat down in the deep warm water laid back to get her hair wet. Slowly she looked down at her foot, where there was a small scar. Five years ago she had been stabbed in the foot while running away from a criminal. She moved her hand up to her leg, where she found another scar. This one she had gained from falling of the swing when she was young. Her hand moved to her left arm, another scar. Booth had been shot in the stomach and she put her arm in the way to shield him from the next shot. She could remember driving him to the hospital in his car, with blood pouring out of her arm. She examined several others before tracing the scar just below her collarbone. It was the newest; eight hours ago Booth had once more saved her life. When he had shot her attacker, the knife had cut her. Her eyes shut slowly and a tear ran down her face, dripping into the bathwater, which she had only just realised, was cold.

She walked out of the bathroom wearing her towel, her wet hair dripping down her back.

"Nice outfit," Booth said, from the couch. Brennan had forgotten he was there; after all she had been in the bath for about an hour. After she had got changed she returned to the living room and sat next to Booth.

"You're looking better," he told her.

"Than I did in my towel?"

"No, than you did when I got here."

"I feel better too," she replied with a smile. Booth looked down at her neck and reached his hand out to touch the scar. He slid his hand back and forth along it, gently so not to hurt her. "I also feel stupid for asking you to come here," she said once he'd moved his hand away.

"Temperance, you were so brave. You deserve to let your emotions out sometimes," he replied. She smiled and leaned against him. "And you know what, Bones?"

"What?"

"You looked better in the towel," he whispered closing his eyes. She slapped his arm before shutting off for a good night's sleep.

**Wasn't that cute? Please review and tell me what you think because I'm going to need a lot more reviews for the next chapter. And I already have an idea for it!**


End file.
